Jemima's Story
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Jemima's life story.
1. Prolog

For as long as I can remember, I have been an outcast from the Jellicle Tribe. Yes, I live in their yard, hunt on their grounds, and breath the same air they breathe, but I simply don't exist to them. I am the outcast, and I have yet to know why. I don't know who my parents are, whether they live, or if they are at Heaviside gates, looking down upon me. All I have is my memory. I don't even know how I can possibly remember what I remember, but I do. I see her in my dreams every night. I am snuggled up against a warm body that I know belongs to my mother. I feel myself drifting away from that warmth, that love, and being placed on the solid, cold, wet stones of the yard. Uncertainly, I gaze up at the queen's face, looming above, and coo softly as she gently kisses my tiny paw and then my forehead. Tears fill her amazing emerald green eyes. She lifts them to the gates of the yard, eyes blazing with a mixture of fear, anger, and sorrow. Then her eyes return to me. She stares at me for a long while, then touches my forehead. Her voice and words fill my head.   
  
"I love you little one and I'm sorry I must leave you here. You must know I love you. You're my life, my heart, and my soul, but I can't take care of you. I will leave you this memory of me. And I will leave you your name. Your name, my little one, is Demeter." Then there is a soft sound from behind me. My mother looks up and fear distorts her pretty features. "Goodbye Demeter. Always remember I love you. Remember." And I do. I can never forget. The dream slowly trickles away, like tears cry one too many times. Oh mother, I miss you so! Why did you leave me? Why? Suddenly warm arms' circle me and I feel safe. I smile through my tears at the tom I love. I know I shouldn't be doing what we are going to do, but I don't care anymore. Why should I? They won't care. No one will. 


	2. Chapter One

AN: I've only had two reviews so far and I noticed, how could I not, there was confusion with the prolog. Sorry about that. It IS a prolog, so I didn't start the story with Jemima. This chapter DOES have Jemima in it. PLEASE don't hurt me 'bout the prolog! :) I forgot to add an authors note to it so . . . Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jemima jumped into a near by pile of old rags. She tried to suppress a giggle as Electra raced passed her hiding space, shouting,   
  
"Come on Jem! Don't do this! Munkustrap will be furious! You know he hates it when we're late!" Jemima's green eyes blazed with mischief, as Electra moved right in front of her hiding place. "Jem!" She whimpered. Now! Jemima jumped from the pile of rags and did her best to sound like the Monster of Depravity.   
  
"Mwhahahahahahah!" Electra screamed.   
  
"Macavity!" The Jellicles, scattered around the area, heard Electra's scream and began to panic.   
  
"The kittens!" Jelly and Jenny cried.   
  
"Demeter!" Munkustrap screamed. He quickly found the golden cali and held her tightly against him. He didn't see her disgusted face as he picked her up and raced to the next alley were the scream had come from.  
  
Jemima rolled off Electra, giggling helplessly, just as Munkustrap turned the corner. Munkustrap slipped into a silent rage. This wasn't the first time Jemima had pulled this little stunt. He turned to see his tribe in chose, all looking about wildly, fear in there eyes. He gently placed Demeter on the ground, and growling, picked Jemima up by her neck and shook her hard.   
  
"You god damned . . ." Munkustrap muttered something under his breath. Jemima couldn't understand him. Her teeth were slamming painfully together and her ears were buzzing. She clenched her jaw, but that only increased the pain. Munkustrap cried out in pain, suddenly, and dropped Jemima on the alley ground.   
  
"Get the hell off her Munkustrap!" A soft voice hissed. Jemima glanced down and saw a large stone. That's why Munkustrap had dropped her. Jemima looked back up and saw Demeter push through the Jellicles standing in front of her. "Jem, hunny, you ok?", she scooped Jemima up, and held her very close to herself. Munkustrap sneered, and said,   
  
"Give me that stupid runt! She's done nothing but . . ." Demeter turned and slapped him hard on the side of his head, claws out. He stumbled back, and tripped over a near Alonzo, who fell with him. "You stupid little Bitch!" He hissed. Demeter gently placed Jemima on the ground, and turned to face him, but was met with Munkustrap's fist. She was knocked back into the wall, her head hitting with a sickening crack. She whimpered, and rubbed her paw against her skull. Pulling it back, she saw her fur stained red from her blood. Munkustrap raised his hind quarters and was about to strike again, but suddenly, a fiery form sprung from the shadows, and was on Munku, pinning him down, claws at his throat. Jemima gulped. Macavity. His teeth were pulled back into a furious snarl, a low growl echoing from deep in his chest.  
  
"Touch her again Munkustrap, and your entrails will be all over the alleyway. Munku gulped. Slashing Munku's eyes, he threw him to the side. He swiftly, but gently picked Demeter up, stroking her cheek gently. The Jellicles eyes widened. Macavity's voice was just audible as he whispered, "Where is our daughter." Gasps and cries of alarm and anger flew from the tribe. Demeter pointed directly at Jemima.   
  
"Jem's there." And rested her head back against Macavity's strong chest. Jemima had always wondered who her parents were. She had often dreamed that maybe Demeter was her mother, but had always shrugged it off, because she was only a year and five months' old. But now she knew. Macavity held out a hand, hand Jemima stared at it. Thoughts of confusion swarmed through her mind, becoming a knot, impossible to untie. Her eyes came to rest on Demeter, and she thought about what Munku had done to her mother. What he had done to her. Macavity couldn't be so much worse. She grasped his hand, and all three disappeared. 


End file.
